


快乐公主

by BrendaPhobia



Series: 阿斯加德的童话 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Female Loki (Marvel), Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: 阿斯加德的童话 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854646
Kudos: 1





	快乐公主

序章

在遥远的阿斯加德，有一位美丽的公主。

阿斯加德人不采集礁石上满覆的珍珠贝，因为没有一颗珍珠比得上公主的牙齿。

阿斯加德人不栽种柔嫩绚丽的花朵，因为没有一片花瓣比得上公主的嘴唇。

阿斯加德人不打磨五光十色的水晶，因为没有什么宝石比得上公主的眼睛。

阿斯加德人不豢养娇啼婉啭的夜莺，因为没有任何鸟鸣比得上公主的笑声。

公主笑时，美丽的眉毛弯弯的。月亮见了，于是也变得弯弯的。

公主笑时，美丽的瞳孔是翠绿色。森林见了，于是也变成翠绿色。

贫苦的农户住在破旧的棚屋里，没见过洁白的羽绒。但庆典时他们争先恐后地亲吻了公主雪白的指尖，便不比养尊处优的富商没见识。

贵族的宫殿日夜灯火通明，没有一丝夜色能溜进门缝。但舞会上他们异口同声地称赞了公主漆黑的长发，便不比把夜空当被子的流浪儿没见识。

这就是故事的开始，关于永远快乐的公主。

I

世界树的怀抱里，诞生出一只巨龙。

巨龙隆起的脊背能遮住太阳，巨龙扇动的双翼能招来狂风，巨龙发出的尖啸能唤起雷鸣。世界树叫他Thor，给予他雷霆之神的名字。

Thor与雷霆之神一样勇敢，一样健壮。他问世界树：“我是不是无所畏惧，是不是永生不死？”

世界树回答：“你不惧怕任何丑恶和凶险，但世界上最美丽的东西能杀死你。”

Thor不相信，于是他飞走了，去寻找世界上最美丽的东西。

Thor找到米德加尔德人类的鲜血，赫尔海姆亡灵的魂魄，华纳海姆神族的骨髓。它们美丽极了，闪耀着生命之光。不论高贵的还是低贱的，所有生命都憧憬这光。但它们不能杀死Thor，它们不是世界上最美丽的东西。

Thor找到尼福尔海姆的晨雾，约顿海姆的冰雪，穆斯贝尔海姆的火焰。它们美丽极了，是世界的缩影。不论热闹的还是死寂的，所有世界都收集这影。但它们不能杀死Thor，它们不是世界上最美丽的东西。

Thor找到亚尔夫海姆精灵法师念咒语的舌头，和斯瓦特海姆侏儒工匠握锤子的手指。它们美丽极了，凝结着智慧的露水。不论聪颖的还是愚蠢的，所有思想都渴求这水。但它们不能杀死Thor，它们不是世界上最美丽的东西。

II

最终Thor来到阿斯加德，寻找世界上最美丽的东西。

他踩坏了农民的秧苗，惊飞了猎户的午餐，吓哭了玩闹的孩童，冲撞了贵妇的车马。他问人们：“世界上最美丽的东西在哪里？”

所有人的回答都一个样：“巨龙啊，尊贵的巨龙。世界上最美丽的东西在金宫里。阿斯加德的公主Loki，她就是世界上最美丽的东西。”

Thor质疑：“她比米德加尔德人类的鲜血，比赫尔海姆亡灵的魂魄更美？她比华纳海姆神族的骨髓，比尼福尔海姆的晨雾更美？”

人们回应：“她比约顿海姆的冰雪，比穆斯贝尔海姆的火焰更美！她比亚尔夫海姆精灵法师念咒语的舌头，比斯瓦特海姆侏儒工匠握锤子的手指更美！”

Thor于是飞进金宫，抓走了Loki。

III

Loki伶牙俐齿，她的银舌头让精灵缄默不语。Loki心灵手巧，她的一双手让侏儒面红耳赤。

她的皮肤比约顿海姆的雪更洁净，她的眼睛比穆斯贝尔海姆的火更明亮。

她的首饰比华纳海姆神族的骨髓更晶莹，她的面纱比尼福尔海姆的晨雾更朦胧。

她的嘴唇比米德加尔德人类的鲜血更艳丽，她的衣裙比赫尔海姆亡灵的魂魄更轻盈。

Loki朝Thor微笑，Thor的心脏就变成了岩浆。

岩浆跃动着，咕噜噜冒出滚烫的泡，一刻也不停歇，马上要烧穿Thor的胸腔。

Thor哀叫一声，用翅膀遮住眼睛。阿斯加德的公主Loki，果然是世界上最美丽的东西。

Thor说：“我要做一只无所畏惧，永生不死的巨龙。你会杀死我，所以我必须吃掉你。”

Loki答：“巨龙啊，巨龙。在世界上最美的东西面前，我的微笑不值一提。我每天都笑着，但从来没哭泣过，我的眼泪才是世界上最美丽的东西。”

IV

为了看一看Loki的眼泪，Thor把她留在自己的洞穴。

Thor给Loki编织御寒的斗篷，粗糙的布料蹭破了Loki柔嫩的手掌。

Thor为Loki生火煮饭，烧起的浓烟呛得Loki直打喷嚏。

Thor把Loki搂在怀里睡觉，坚硬冰冷的鳞甲把Loki硌得浑身又青又紫。

Loki，尊贵的公主Loki，她怎么受得了这样的苛待？她整天闷闷不乐，却流不出一滴眼泪。

Loki朝Thor皱眉头，Thor的血液就变成了冰碴。

冰碴翻涌着，呲啦啦亮出锋利的冰晶，流动地飞快，马上要刺透Thor的血管。

Thor哀叫一声，用翅膀遮住眼睛。Loki公主的眼泪，一定是世界上最美丽的东西。她只是皱眉而已，自己就痛彻心扉，她倘若流泪，自己大概要万箭穿心。

为了不让Loki流泪，Thor把她留在自己的洞穴。

Thor把Loki放在背上飞翔，让Loki的笑声洒满整片天空。

Thor为Loki找来浆果，紫红色的果汁沾上Loki的脸颊。

Thor让Loki睡在自己柔软的肚皮上，又一动不动屏住呼吸所以彻夜难眠。

Loki朝Thor微笑，Thor的心脏又变成了岩浆。

V

Loki怀念金碧辉煌的宫殿，于是她想要用眼泪摆脱Thor。

她尽力回想Thor的粗鲁，但看着石缝里Thor为她种下的野花，她挤不出泪。

她尽力回想Thor的残暴，但摩挲着Thor用花瓣为她铺成的地毯，她莞尔一笑。

她尽力回想Thor的冷漠，但摸一摸Thor毛茸茸软绵绵的肚子，她把金宫的模样抛在了脑后。

Loki没有办法，只好在Thor的晚饭里加了很多盐巴。

Thor问：“Loki，我的公主，为什么我的晚饭这样咸？”

Loki答：“Thor，我的巨龙，因为我的眼泪滴进去啦。”

Thor抱着肚子在地上打滚儿，Loki则趁机跑出洞穴。

Thor一想到Loki美丽的眼睛里流出了美丽的泪水，他就像要死掉一样难受。于是他用利爪剖开肚皮，想让Loki的眼泪从肚子里流出来。Loki则早已不见踪影。

VI

Loki不停地跑。

一路上，她看见礁石上的珍珠贝一个不剩，而妇女们把珍珠首饰挂得密密麻麻。

她看见田野里各色的花朵令人眼花缭乱，而青绿的麦田则消失殆尽。

她听见长满水晶的山洞里叮叮咣咣，而用宝石装饰车马房屋俨然成了时尚。

她听见夜莺和画眉期期艾艾的啼叫，而人们的笑声似乎荡然无存。

“这是怎么了？”Loki问一个愁眉苦脸的农民。

“这些美丽的东西，是为了替代消失的美丽公主。”农民回答。

“我回来了，我就是你们美丽的公主。”Loki说。

“珍珠是财富，宝石是荣耀，夜莺能供我们取乐，花朵能装饰我们的餐桌。可是公主能给我们什么呢？公主不如珍珠、宝石美丽，公主不如夜莺、花朵美丽。”农民说。

“那我怎样才能比珍珠、宝石、夜莺、花朵更美丽？”Loki问。

“给我亚尔夫海姆精灵法师念咒语的舌头！我要用它乞讨！”乞丐说。

“给我斯瓦特海姆侏儒工匠握锤子的手指！我要用它抡锤！”铁匠说。

“给我穆斯贝尔海姆的火焰！我要用它烙饼！”厨娘说。

“给我约顿海姆的冰雪！主人的香槟不够冰凉！”管家说。

“给我尼福尔海姆的晨雾！我的结婚礼服不够漂亮！”新娘说。

“给我华纳海姆神族的骨髓！我好饿好饿！”流浪狗说。

“给我赫尔海姆亡灵的魂魄！我要把它们驱散！”驱魔师说。

“给我米德加尔德人类的鲜血！我正缺红色颜料！”画师说。

Loki割掉舌头送给乞丐，砍下手指送给铁匠。

Loki挖出眼睛送给厨娘，剥落皮肤送给管家。

Loki揭开面纱送给新娘，摘除首饰送给流浪狗。

Loki解开衣裙送给驱魔师，切去嘴唇送给画师。

“我比珍珠、宝石、夜莺、花朵更美丽了吗？”Loki问。

人们一哄而散，没有谁再理会她。

终章

是谁跌跌撞撞地在山林间蹒跚？是阿斯加德的公主Loki。

Loki回到她和Thor的洞穴，却踌躇不敢进入。她摸索着拽住Thor冰冷的尾巴，开口问道：“我没有了亚尔夫海姆精灵法师念咒语的舌头，没有了我斯瓦特海姆侏儒工匠握锤子的手指，我还美丽吗？”

Thor没有应答。

Loki又问道：“我没有了穆斯贝尔海姆的火焰，没有了约顿海姆的冰雪，我还美丽吗？”

Thor没有应答。

Loki又问道：“我没有了尼福尔海姆的晨雾，没有了华纳海姆神族的骨髓，我还美丽吗？”

Thor没有应答。

Loki又问道：“我没有了赫尔海姆亡灵的魂魄，没有了米德加尔德人类的鲜血，我还美丽吗？”

Thor没有应答。

Loki于是松开手，坐在地上哭了起来，不再忍耐泪水。因为她知道自己的泪水已经不是世界上最美丽的、能杀死Thor的东西了。

这就是故事的结尾，关于永远快乐的公主。


End file.
